United Nations
is a test season. Hosts Progress Actions Famine in Sahel *'January 2014.' Canada donated 5 million, Finland donated 2000, Ireland donated 2 million, Norway donated 10 million, Switzerland donated 3 million and UK donated 5 million to the various countries in Sahel. *'Febuary 2014.' Norway donated 30 million, Switzerland donated 41 million and the Philippines donated 50 million to the countries in Sahel. *'Febuary 2014.' Brazil spend 30.000 to raise awareness on droughts, like the one in Sahel. *'March 2014.' The Philippines donated 10 million to Sahel. *'April 2014.' After a fundraiser, UK donated 30 million to Sahel. *'April 2014.' Italy sent scientists and volunteers to Niger, Chad and Mali to come up with a solution. *'April 2014.' Charity runners and scientists in UK began discussing a long term solution to the famine. *'April 2014.' Russia donated 2 million to the countries in Sahel. *'May 2014.' Italian volunteers in Chad, Niger and Mali began working on a more advanced plumbing system to bring water to the areas victims of the drought. *'May 2014.' In UK, charity runners and scientists had began working on a solution to the famine; monthly supply drops in Mauritania, Niger and Chad, until they got back on their feet. *'May 2014.' Brazil spent 100 million to solve the famine in Sahel. *'July 2014.' Canada donated 25 million each to Burkina Faso and Nigeria. *'September 2014.' UK donated 50 million each to Algeria and Ethiopia. *'September 2014.' Italy, Australia and New Zealand together donated 100 million to Niger. *'November 2014.' Italy donated 75 million to Chad. *''December 2014.' Countries around the world donated enough to get the Sahel belt back on their feet. America vs. Japan War *'January 2014.' Various countries made laws, forcing people over certain ages to join the military. Those countries were Ireland, Philippines, Cyprus, Russia, Switzerland, UK and Spain. *'January 2014.' UK, Russia, Switzerland, Ireland, Canada, Cyprus, Philippines and Norway sided with USA in the America-Japan War. *'January 2014.' Switzerland declared war against Cyprys, although with pressure from other countries, the war quickly ended. *'Febuary 2014.' EU requested UK, Ireland and Cyprus to pull back their support to USA. *'Febuary 2014.' Demonstrations were occurring in Cyprus, Russia, Philippines, Switzerland, UK and Ireland. They were all unhappy with the new laws regarding military service. Cyprus, Philippines, Switzerland, UK and Russia all changed their laws. Ireland did not, and Russia only change it a little. *'Febuary 2014.' Switzerland attempted to stop deforestation in North Korea by giving them military units. This, however, had America accuse Switzerland for betrayal. *'March 2014.' America asked Norway, Spain, Morocco, Algeria and Tunesia if they could store military units there. Spain refused, Norway accepted if America would accept an alignment and Morocco, Algeria and Tunesia accepted as well. *'March 2014.' Ireland lowered the military age. Demonstrations continued in Russia. *'April 2014.' Demonstrations continued in Ireland and Russia. *'April 2014.' USA and Mexico prepared for an attack on Japan, and called for their allies. *'April 2014.' Ireland promised 1500$ to families of volunteer soldiers. This had 100.000 men join the military, costing Ireland 150.000.000 million. *'April 2014.' The Philippines sent 50.000 men in war, on USA's side. *'May 2014.' USA, Mexico and the Philippines took over Izu Islands. *'May 2014.' The Philippines lost 5000 men in the Izu Islands attack. *'May 2014.' North Korea and Japan declared war on Russia. *'May 2014.' Russia prepared for war. Brazil sent 1000 men, Ireland sent 4000 men and Italy sent 3000 men to Russia. *'June 2014.' Russia lost 500.000 men, Italy lost 1000 and Ireland lost 1000 men. *'June 2014.' The Philippines lost 10.000 men. USA, Mexico and the Philippines moved onto the mainland of Japan, now controlling a bunch of minor cities. *'July 2014.' The Philippines lost 20.000 men. *'July 2014.' Russia lost 200.000 men, Italy lost 2000, Ireland lost 3000 and Brazil lost 1000. *'July 2014.' Ireland sent 360.000 men to Russia and declared war on Japan. Italy sent 100.000 men to Russia. *'July 2014.' Brazil denounced Italy, Ireland, Russia, North Korea and Japan. *'July 2014.' Finland denounced Italy, Ireland and Russia. *'July 2014.' Cyprus denounced Japan. *'July 2014.' The Philippines denounced North Korea and Japan. *'July 2014.' Russia, Ireland and Italy launched an attack on Japan. *'August 2014.' Russia, Ireland and Italy launched an attack on Japan. Russia lost 200.000 men, Ireland lost 100.000 and Italy lost 50.000 men in the process, but Okinawa was destroyed. *'August 2014.' USA and North Korea came with offers to stop the war. Japan did not want to stop the war. *'August 2014.' The Philippines made criminals enter the military, giving them 50.000 more men. *'September 2014.' The Philippines made criminals enter the military, giving them 50.000 more men. *'October 2014.' Russia lost 300.000 men after North Korea and Japan launched attacks, and took control of large parts of Eastern Russia. *'October 2014.' USA controlled a majority of Japan. *'October 2014.' The African Union declared embargo on Japan. *'November 2014.' USA pulled out of the war, after EU declared embargo on Japan. Japan pulled out of the war as well. *'December 2014.' North Korea took control of Russia and ended the war. Deforrestation *'Febuary 2014.' Brazil launched a program to stop deforestation. *'Febuary 2014.' Cyprus started planting more trees and citrus plants, however due to Cyprus' small size, this did not help much. *'Febuary 2014.' The Philippines began planting more trees, and increase the punishment for illegal logging. *'Febuary 2014.' Norway donated 20 million, Finland donated 20 million, Canada donated 30 million and UK donated 30 million, for a total of 100 million. They gave this money to Ecuador, in order to minimize deforestation there. *'March 2014.' Finland gave 75 million to Brazil to raise awareness of deforestation. Brazil did not spend any of those money, however. *'March 2014.' The Philippines spend 22 million to raise awareness of deforestation. *'April 2014.' Brazil spent the 75 million given by Finland to stop deforestation, by planting a lot more trees in Brazil and allied countries. *'July 2014.' The Philippines spent 10.000 to plant more trees. *'September 2014.' Brazil begun encouraging African countries to plant more trees, and a lot did so. *'October 2014.' Brazil spent 10 million to raise awareness of deforestation. *'November 2014.' Canada spent 20 million, Brazil spent 75 million and UK spent 10 million to raise awareness of deforestation. *'December 2014.' The money spent on awareness helped, and the problem was solved. Other *'January 2014.' San Marino, Andorra, Monaco, Malta, Cape Verde and DR Congo have all denounced Kyrgyzstan. *'Febuary 2014.' Vatican City denounced Ireland and Russia. *'Febuary 2014.' The dictator of North Korea visited Switzerland. *'Febuary 2014.' Norway made an embargo against Switzerland, stopping all important and export between the two countries. *'Febuary 2014.' A vote in the UN had Switzerland's government get imprisoned, and Liechtenstein take over the territories of the former Switzerland. *'Febuary 2014.' Brazil used 40.000 to start making subways. *'Febuary 2014.' The pope visited Switzerland, Canada, UK, Cyprus and Norway. *'Febuary 2014.' Finland spend 50 million on a tunnel and protection system around eight of its cities. *'April 2014.' Italy and Netherlands allied. *'April 2014.' Celebrities in the Philippines donated a total of 3 million to the government. *'May 2014.' Cyprus began building a bunker in Nicosa. *'July 2014.' The government of Kyrgyzstan was overthrown, and a new government was set in. *'July 2014.' Italy constructed a fallout shelter, costing 20 million. *'July 2014.' UK constructed fallout shelters in ten cities, costing 110 million. *'July 2014.''' Finland constructed a wall on the Finland-Russia border, costing 80 million. Countries Brazil Canada Cyprus Finland Italy Ireland Norway Philippines Spain UK Russia Kyrgyzstan Switzerland Trivia *Money was roughly based on GDP. Category:Testing Area Category:Political Games Category:Seasons